Forum:2018-03-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- I was traveling and needed a project, so I read through Girl Genius from the start up to Monday's page over the past two weeks. It's now a great story that flows well. The downside: I'm used to a fast moving pace, and now I need to wait hours before the next page. Argadi (talk) 01:33, March 21, 2018 (UTC) : Wait, are you saying this was your first time through? I went through my first time not quite a year ago, and got no work done for a month, and then it was like a sudden plunge into ice water when I caught up and the pace slowed. Bkharvey (talk) 05:43, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Not the first time through at all. The first time through for this length, the first time through in only two weeks. I've gone full through a few times (and many, many segments for fun or wiki research). Argadi (talk) 10:23, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Coming out of retirement to say: there's an odd pronoun lapse in the sixth panel. -- that old bearded guy (talk) 04:53, March 21, 2018 (UTC) : She's been inconsistant with the whole I/we thng from the start. No idea if it's a plot-point or if the Foglios are just being careless about it. I wonder how punting works in a submerged England.--Geoduck42 (talk) 05:37, March 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Maybe she means punt as in football? :-) Bkharvey (talk) 05:47, March 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Not that inconsistent. Except for the opening sequence, while she was shrinking down, the only first-person-singular pronouns I've been able to find are specifically for the expression "my dear" -- which is British enough. As for "punting," I prefer the "extremely large shotgun" definition (see "punt gun" in That Other Wiki) of "punt" -- can't you just see Foglioan frogs rising against their oppressor? -- that old bearded guy (talk) 14:04, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Ohhh yass... Master Payne and his circus are debarking from the Bus! --MadCat221 (talk) 04:59, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Do we believe that the remarkably well timed intervention by Mr. Stonegrease was unrehearsed? Everyone is just way too smiley and relaxed (except for the guy with the muttonchops); usually at times like this a frightening monster appears. (No black mourning attire for Lord Frothing. (I know, she isn't just now finding out about his death. Still.)) Zeetha has returned from her snack just in time, too. Maybe Agatha is going to be attacked by giant frogs? Bkharvey (talk) 05:43, March 21, 2018 (UTC) : Giant frogs again??? Argadi (talk) 10:23, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :: She didn't say they were giant ones. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:28, March 21, 2018 (UTC) P.S. The jump-to-scene thingy has gotten past "Tarvek embarks"! Yay! Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, March 21, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks for mentioning that. Time to update the chronology TOC. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:29, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :: The chronology TOC has been updated. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:16, March 21, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thank you! Argadi (talk) 18:37, March 21, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. It feels to me as if this Kickstarter lasted about five minutes, whereas the previous one went on for decades. Is that just me, or was there really a difference? Bkharvey (talk) 07:30, March 21, 2018 (UTC) P.P.P.S. Maybe her garden is full of that happy plant'' ? Bkharvey (talk) 07:36, March 21, 2018 (UTC) P.P.P.P.S. "We ''do have an empire to run." In the real world, the British Empire included many colonies around the world. So far, as far as we know, Albia's emprire doesn't extend beyond the British Isles, right? Bkharvey (talk) 08:38, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :: As far as I can recall, you are correct. Perhaps we will learn more about what the British Empire of the GGverse includes before too much longer. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:29, March 21, 2018 (UTC) As I say in my note in today's chronology entry, the Society referred to on this page seems likely to be "Her Majesty the Queen's Right Puissant Society of Sages, Adepts, and Prometheans" (less formally known as "The Society of Fools" or "The Queen's Society"), by Hippocrates Brunel just before he and Agatha parted ways. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:29, March 21, 2018 (UTC) I would have to assume that Lord Frothing's laboratory has standard lab equipment and supplies but no extraordinary ongoing experiments, no unusual and arcane equipment, no strange potions, no technology of the Other or to counter the Other, no secret doors leading to hidden civilizations, no objects of unknown source and unknown capabilities, and no tomes containing cryptic information man is not meant to know. Argadi (talk) 18:37, March 21, 2018 (UTC) : Why? If, as I believe, Albia is deliberately maneuvering Agatha there, then there's every reason to suppose that there's some special reason -- something special about that particular lab. I mean, seriously, when a scientist visits another country, that country's monarch isn't generally involved in finding housing for her. I would have expected someone like Brunel, a peer scientist in the host country, to make those arrangements. Bkharvey (talk) 19:44, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Even though I agree that Albia probably planned/plotted all along to get Agatha installed there, there might not be anything particularly special about the place beyond its location (ie, close by and under Albia's thumb). --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:45, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :: I made the statement with somewhat ironic intent. There must be something going on--weighing the claims shouldn't take two months. Argadi (talk) 21:35, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Panel One--Look Closely There is a WHOOSHING outward, from Agatha's feet, when Albia gently puts her down. A displacement of Air. A clue to the forces involved? Surely not Levitation. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:45, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :As Klaus-in-Gil said about Albia, "...Everything she does is subject to the laws of nature". --Fred1740 (talk) 00:43, March 23, 2018 (UTC)